


Hilltops

by LokiLoser (RowanRiordan)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonding over zombies, Coming Out, Family Drama, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, LATER, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is the biggest fucking nerd, Loki's adopted like always, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pepper is a beard sorry, Pepper isn't very nice, Prescription Medication, Scars, Sexy Times, Sleipnir is a car, Slow Build, Teen Angst, Virgin!Tony, but also smut, genderqueer!Loki, mention of past self harm, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanRiordan/pseuds/LokiLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hasn't been the dating type, not since he told his parents he was bisexual three years ago. </p><p>But there's something about the new guy who lives on the hill. </p><p>In the house Loki has broken into every night during it's construction to sit in the windows.</p><p>There's just something about him. </p><p>He can't keep his hands off Tony Stark. </p><p>And that's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilltops

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my fic. I know the tags are kinda dull and the summary is bleh, but I think if you give this fic a chance, it'll grow on you. Remember to comment!

“It’s not actually breaking and entering if the house isn’t completed yet.” I smiled, looking at my brother as he shifted in the moonlight. We both looked up to the house standing on the hillside, new to our neighborhood and very expensive. It was a wide brick mansion house with a tall turret on one side, lined with large bay windows.

“Technically, no, but this still doesn’t feel right.” Thor followed close behind me as I approached the empty bowl of the marble pool.

“This is cool.” I hopped down inside it, slipping a little on the curved edges. Thor knealt at the edge of the pool, looking down at me worriedly.

“If Father finds out–“

“Fuck Father, I don’t care. He’s already taken my keys.” I grabbed the side and pulled myself back out of the pool, heading around it toward the house. None of the doors or windows had been put in, and the walls were only half up. The turret, made of brick, was finished though. I stepped inside, around the ghostly plastic sheeting and grinned.

“He can still take mine!” He skulked after me warily. I sighed, putting on hand on my hip.

“If you want to go, Thor, then go. I want to look out those windows.” I jumped over the railing onto the stairs into the turret. Thor snorted and turned away, heading out of the house. I took the stairs up two at a time.

The room I came into was nearly finished, I could feel the plush carpet underneath the painters tarps. The room was completely round, no corners, and large, empty for now, but I could fantasize about it being lined with bookshelves, a pretty desk set facing those windows. There was a nook, and oh lords, it was beautiful. I nearly skipped over, plopping down. The room still lacked windows and a gentle breeze ruffled against my cheeks. The moonlight was displaced on the freshly painted gold walls. A tree grew up next to the house, but not so close as to obstruct the view of the yard beyond, down the hill and over the woods that connected the house to the rest of the community. From here I could almost see my house, or at least the light my cul-de-sac emitted.  I loved windows, my room had none being in the basement.

This wasn’t the first night I’d snuck into that big, fancy house on the hill that the whole community was raving about. It surely wouldn’t be the last.

XXX

One thing I hated about my father was the fact that when he took my keys, he used them. The past week had been raining and dreary and now my baby was streaked and mud covered. Cursing him, up to my elbows in soap suds, I pushed the sponge across the hood of my car aggressively while he sat on the porch, watching me.

It was warm for August, not that it was ever not warm in California. I hated it, I hated being warm, I hated the sun beating down on my back, I hated being nearly unclothed outside (I was dressed in my thinnest pair of jeans and a pale green tank top). I particularly hated the way it made my hair stick to the back of my neck and curl, even though I’d spent so much time straightening it this morning.

“Is this really necessary, Father? I don’t see what the big deal is.” He rolled his good eye at me and sighed.

“You know what you did. This is the punishment.” He paused, sipping lemonade. “You’re car gets better mileage then mine does.” I glared at him as he stepped back inside.

 

“Brother! Washing the car again, I see.” I looked up from the hose at Thor. He was coming across the yard from the direction of Steve Rodger’s house with the little patriot in tow and another guy I’d never seen before. He had dark hair and eyes and was trying to do something with his sparse facial hair that I believe was an attempt at a goatee. I sprayed Thor lightly with the hose. He didn’t attempt to move out of the way, but Steve and the other one did.

“Of course. Father is a slob. He puts my baby through too much.” I lowered the hose to let the cold water run over my feet. At this point I was already damp everywhere and didn’t care. “Who’s this?” I nodded to his new friend.

“Tony Stark!” My brother clapped him roughly on the shoulder, grinning. “He lives on the hill.”

I raised an eyebrow slightly. The house on the hill. The house that had the turret with the big bay windows. The windows I’d been sitting in nightly until they put the doors in.

“Hm.” I sprayed him lightly with the hose as well, then turned back to the car. “Stop bothering me, Thor. I’m busy.” I went rigid when he clapped his big hands onto my shoulders and shook me playfully, his hearty laugh booming. I shrugged him off and snarled after him as they went inside. I sprayed water after them, specifically at Tony. He yelped and jumped back, shooting me with a confused glare. I twiddled my fingers after him, curling my lip.

The house on the hill.

 _My_ house on the hill.

XXX

Tony was quiet around my parents, silent toward me and blatantly sarcastic toward Thor. I, after showering to recover from my excursion outdoors, was perched on the island in the kitchen when they came down from Thor’s room in search of refreshment. I threw half eaten apple in my hand toward them as they came into the kitchen, Thor’s heavy footsteps alerting me of them before they did. It hit Tony square in the chest and he yelped again, one of two sounds I’d heard out of him since he arrive. The second being an exclamation of ‘I’ll kick you in your fat head, Thor’ which I assume followed his downfall in some videogame they had immersed themselves in.  

“Brother, don’t throw you’re fruit at my friends.” Thor gripped at me after retrieving the apple from the floor. I sighed loudly and flopped back on the island, lying back across the cool countertop. Reaching out one foot, I poked Steve in the butt with my toes. He shoved my foot away, used to my irritations.

“I like throwing fruit. You know this.” Thor just grunted in response, retrieving sodas from the fridge while Steve decided between chip bags. Tony stayed toward the outside of the room, out of reach of my splayed limbs. I smiled at him, winking. He left quickly with the other two.

“Loki, get off the counter!” I jumped at my mother’s terse exclamation. Sliding off the counter, I smiled guiltily at her before hurrying downstairs to avoid any other scolding.

XXX

It’s not that I disliked the basement. It was that there weren’t any windows, and sometimes it made me claustrophobic. When we moved here, Father told us that we could share the living space and the bedroom would be mine. Thor’s would be upstairs. I had my own bathroom, mini bar full of sodas, fridge, pool table, TV, couch. Thor didn’t come down here often, not since we started high school. He had his friends, I had mine, and we kept apart mostly.

Except today apparently.   Thor dropped his elbows onto the back of couch, startling me. I’d been fairly invested in my Gameboy, as tragic as that was with my current grounding. He wiggled rental DVD cases in front of me and smiled like that made me glare less.

“No.” His smile dropped into a grumpy pout.

“Dad’s using the TV in the living room and my room is cramped.”

“Oh that totally changes my mind!” He scoffed at my sing-song response.

“I got zombie movies. You love those.” Curse him and his knowledge of my weaknesses. I snatched the DVDs from him. _Resident Evil._ Curse him to hel.

I threw them across the couch and bunched myself up a little more into the corner. “Fine.” I glared back at _Super Mario_ in defeat.

Steve took the armchair after Thor had put the first DVD into the machine and turned on the TV. Tony stopped to inspect our pool table before coming over to sit. Unfortunately for him, by that time, Thor had taken the other end of the couch, leaving only the space between Thor and me available to him. I moved my legs off the couch to make room for him, stretching them out onto the ottoman. He gave me a timid glance and half smile. I ignored him, turning off my game and leaning back. I clapped the lights off, feeling as satisfied with that as I did every time I was able to do it in company. I’d installed them myself, without my father’s permission and they never ceased to bring me happiness.

 

Despite having seen them at least a hundred times, the _Resident Evil_ movies never failed to keep me interested throughout the entire movie. As the third one drew to a close I yawned, stretching my arms up over my head. Looking around, I noticed that Thor and Steve had disappeared and Tony was snoring softly next to me, his legs curled up next to him with his knees hanging half off the couch. I myself was quite comfortable where I was, which proved troublesome because I didn’t want to move but at the same time I wanted to sleep and I wanted to stretch my legs out from where I’d folded them underneath me two hours ago. Succeeding to my desire not to move, I wiggled my legs out from under me and turned, placing them gently over Tony’s lap. I leaned back against the arm rest and sighed through my nose, using the remote to turn off the TV.

A few minutes after I’d moved, I felt him stir. He groped my knee in the dark, curiously it seemed, then sighed, sliding down to use my side as a pillow, his arm tossed over my hip.

It took me almost an hour to fall asleep after that, even as he gently snored away.

 

Morning was not a bright affair in my basement. With no windows to let light in, I often slept until noon. But this morning I was woken up promptly at nine o’clock by my brother yelling down the stairs that it was time for breakfast. I groaned and assessed the situation. Tony was still asleep, still using my side as a headrest and there was something slimy in my navel. I clapped the lights on, pulling an angry grumble from him and sighed.

“You fucking drooled on me.” He blinked his dark eyes open, trying to find some part of the couch that wasn’t my crotch to pull himself up. I disentangled our legs, kicking him in the knees a few times before sliding off the couch with a yawn. I laid on the floor while he collected himself, and then heaved myself up, looking at the wet line that now traced my hipbone and stomach.

“That’s fucking gross.” He was rubbing gel flakes out of his hair.

“Sorry.” His voice had that cute kind of almost deepness that was signature of Juniors in high school, almost there but not. I shook my head, replacing my shirt and heading for the bathroom.

When I returned he was still looking around, sort of confused.

“There’s food upstairs.” He nodded, getting up and stretching his arms. His shirt lifted to reveal a nicely tanned stomach and dark line of hair running form his navel into the waistband of his pants. I made no attempts at hiding my gaze but he didn’t seem to notice.

“You coming?” I shook my head again.

“I don’t do mornings.” Just as I spoke, Thor came crashing down the stairs with his usual vigor. Ignoring me he greeted Tony heartily.

“How’d you sleep, my friend!” It was less of a question and more of a shout.

“Dude I drooled on your brother.” Tony’s voice was thick with sleep and I grinned wickedly at Thor’s sideways glare.

I decided then, as I had returned to my room and removed my pants to climb into my own bed, that I liked Tony Stark.


End file.
